Urga Hroch
The Urga Hroch is a boat in Just Cause 3. Appearance The Urga Hroch is a military landing craft, a type of boat used to transport soldiers, vehicles and/or supplies from sea to shore during an amphibious assault. The boat is long with high side walls surrounding an open cargo deck. The cargo deck has ample space for one large vehicle or two smaller ones. An armored ramp at the front of the boat allows vehicles to board and disembark. It can carry 6 Urga Szturm 63As, and possibly more of smaller vehicles. The control point, from which the boat is operated, is located at the rear. The Rebel drop description says: "Designed with an armored front ramp for immediate beachead deployment, the Urga Hroch is an essential tool when conducting island warfare." Performance The Hroch is a surprisingly fast and agile boat with an ability to achieve speeds of up to 33 knots and make tight turns. It can even do a J-turn, if you're in a hurry. This is a major improvement over the terrible handling of the Zhejiang 6903 in Just Cause 2. It can be used to transport vehicles by lowering the front ramp, by pressing R1 ( ), RB ( ), or LMB ( ). Versions and locations Medici Military: *At most, if not all military ports: **Porto Le Gratia. **Porto Tridente. **Guardia Lacos I. **Porto Vena. **Porto Cavo. **Porto Coclea. **Possibly more. **When liberating Espia Alta, the Medici Military will call in tank reinforcements, but they will arrive via a Hroch. *The city of Laguna Del Sol, in the Sirocco Sud province, spawns one at its dock, next to the garage, before city liberation. *In some missions: **Missile Cowboy. **Abandon Ship. **An Act of Piracy. **The Shatterer of Worlds. **Possibly more. The Rebellion: *Can be called in for Rebel drop after liberating Corda Dracon: Centcom. *At the same above Military bases in Medici, after they're liberated. Black Hand: *In Mech Land Assault, it appears once during the mission Storming the Hive. It cannot be obtained or entered. *In Bavarium Sea Heist, it is upgraded into an open world vehicle, complete with numerous spawn points: **At a small unmarked Black Hand outpost seen in the mission The Setup. **At numerous other unmarked locations. **At least one can be found at all five Black Hand outposts in the Stingray Area. Needs confirmation. Trivia *The vehicle was first revealed in the Just Cause 3 Story Trailer, which showed a fragment of the mission Missile Cowboy. *"Hroch" is Czech and Slovak for "Hippo". *Oddly, this vehicle is always driven by prisoners. *It is manufactured by the fictional company Urga. *With careful pushing, it is possible to fit six Urga Szturm 63As on it. *See also: Barge. Gallery Rebellion Rebellion Urga Hroch Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Hroch Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Hroch Front.jpg Rebellion Urga Hroch Left Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Hroch Right Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Hroch Rear.jpg Rebellion Urga Hroch Front Deck.jpg Rebellion Urga Hroch Top Rear.jpg Rebellion Urga Hroch Top Front.jpg Rebellion Urga Hroch Rear Deck.jpg Medici Military Medici Military Urga Hroch Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Hroch Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Hroch Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Hroch Left Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Hroch Right Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Hroch Rear.jpg Medici Military Urga Hroch Top Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Hroch Top Rear.jpg Medici Military Urga Hroch Deck.jpg JC3 landing craft and APC.png|Landing a CS Baltdjur APC during the mission Abandon Ship. This screenshot can be considered Cut game content from Just Cause 3 because the mission takes place entirely at night, and this screenshot shows morning or afternoon. JC3 amphibious assault.png|As seen in a game trailer that featured a scene from the mission Missile Cowboy. Black Hand Mech Land Assault: Black Hand Urga Hroch Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand Urga Hroch Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand Urga Hroch Side.jpg Black Hand Urga Hroch Deck.jpg Bavarium Sea Heist: BSH Black Hand Urga Hroch Front Quarter.jpg BSH Black Hand Urga Hroch Rear Quarter.jpg BSH Black Hand Urga Hroch Front.jpg BSH Black Hand Urga Hroch Left Side.jpg BSH Black Hand Urga Hroch Right Side.jpg BSH Black Hand Urga Hroch Rear.jpg BSH Black Hand Urga Hroch Top Front.jpg BSH Black Hand Urga Hroch Top Rear.jpg BSH Black Hand Urga Hroch On Foot.jpg Miscellaneous Urga Hroch Rebel Drop menu.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. Urga Hroch Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, after liberating Corda Dracon: Centcom. Urga Hroch Variant Comparison.jpg|The Rebellion variant parked next to a Medici Military variant. Military Corvette and Urga Hroch.png|Size comparison with Corvette. An Act of Piracy (approaching the rebel dock).png|A Rebellion version in the distance at a dock. Medici Military CS Navajo Right Side.jpg|In the distance. Anchor on Urga Hroch.png|The Weapons Shipment Yard anchor is close to the barges limit. Category:Content Category:Boats Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles